FreyPlag Wiki
Welcome to the FreyPlag Wiki This wiki site came into existence to document alleged self-plagiarism by Bruno S. Frey, many of them together with coauthors. For now, these pages serve as a platform to document plagiarism in economics. In 2011, suspicion of self-plagarism by Frey arose through the discussion of four very similar articles about the Sinking of the Titanic published in renowned international journals. Shortly after these accusations arose, discussions broke out on the Economics Job Market Rumors forum about alleged self-plagiarism in few of Frey's papers. Some of these papers are single-author studies while most are co-authored. You find a list of these coauthors below. In the meantime, Frey and two of his coauthors climbed up to the RePEc list of plagiarism offenders. A software useful in finding copied parts of articles is http://plagiarism.bloomfieldmedia.com/z-wordpress/software/wcopyfind/. Suspicious articles by Bruno S. Frey A few of these articles do cite each other. But it is still important to list these to illustrate the extent of re-publishing known results. Suspicious articles by other authors *Vania Sena on Innovation (plagiarism) *Mohamed El Hedi Arouri, Fredj Jawadi, and Prosper Mouak on efficiency of the aluminium market *Manju Narwal on Talent Management (plagiarism) *Debanjan Majumdar on E-Business Value Creation (plagiarism) Authors of allegedly plagiarized articles Journals and books in which allegedly plagiarized articles were published Publishing companies and instiutions that published journals or books in which discussed articles where published Freyplag in the news *Storbeck, Olaf (2011-09-12). "Neue Eigenplagiate bringen Züricher Top-Ökonomen unter Druck". Handelsblatt. Retrieved 2013-01-06. *Gasser, Benno (2012-04-25). "Bruno S. Frey bleibt Professor – in England". Tagesanzeiger. Retrieved 2013-01-06. *Ritter, Pascal (2012-04-27). "Auch wer sich selbst kopiert, plagiiert". Zürcher Studierendenzeitung. Retrieved 2013-01-06. *Pastega, Nadja (2012-04-29). "Ich fühle mich nicht besonders schuldig". Sonntagszeitung. Retrieved 2013-01-06. Frey's plagiarism in the news *Storbeck, Olaf (2011-07-07): "Starökonom schreibt bei sich selbst ab". Handelsblatt. Retrieved 29 August 2011. *Storbeck, Olaf (2012-04-23): "Eigenplagiate: Züricher Ökonom in Zwangsrente geschickt". Handelsblatt. Retrieved 26 July 2012. *John Ross (2012-07-05): "Great moments in academic fraud". The Australian. Retrieved 25 January 2013. *Lukas Hässig (2011-07-08): «Ich habe mich zu wenig selbst zitiert» 20 Minuten. Retrieved 1 November 2013. *Rita Flubacher, Daniel Schneebeli, Aktualisiert am 08.07.2011 Professor Frey soll Professor Frey abgeschrieben haben Tagesanzeiger. Retrieved 1 November 2013. Frey's plagiarism in blogs *"Economist Slammed for ‘Concurrent Publications'", Shea, Christopher, The Wall Street Journal, 07/13/2011 *"Smacking Down Self-Plagiarism - The Bruno Frey Affair Becomes Official", Barkley Rosser, Econospeak, 08/20/2011 *"Multiple publication and plagiarism in economics journals", Al Roth, marketdesigner.blogspot.de, 08/31/2011 *"Research Cloning", Copy, Shake, and Paste, Prof. Deborah Weber-Wullf, 09/12/2011 *Plagiarism in economics, blog.repec.org Economic Logic *"On Ethics of Research Cloning", 04/30/2011 *"The Bruno Frey Bubble", 09/03/2011 *"Bruno Frey's academic utopia", 09/27/2011 *"Bruno Frey: the epilogue?", 03/17/2012 *"Bruno Frey: the story that keeps giving", 04/28/2012 Econ Job Market Rumors *http://www.econjobrumors.com/topic/freyplag-wiki *http://www.econjobrumors.com/topic/bruno-frey-busted *http://www.econjobrumors.com/topic/bfs-co-authors-want-to-defend-yourselves *Copy of letter to repec plagiarism committee and editors of AER and JPE, econjobrumors.com, February 2, 2013 Olaf Storbeck's Economics Intelligence *"Is Bruno Frey sailing on the Titanic? On cloned papers and missing citations" | 07/04/2011 *"Journal of Economic Perspectives rebukes Bruno Frey – plus: replies by Torgler and Frey" | 07/04/2011 (German version) *"University of Zurich looks at Frey's conduct" | 07/05/2011 *"Bruno Frey, PNAS and a missing apology" | 07/06/2011 *"A summary of the Bruno Frey affair" | 07/07/2011 *"Bruno Frey fights back" | 07/09/2011 *"Ethically dubious and disrespectful – JEP publicly lambasts Bruno Frey" | 08/20/2011 *"The Bruno Frey plag project" | 08/29/2011, see also the German version *"Bruno Frey: More cases of self-plagiarism unveiled" | 09/12/2011 (German version) *"Self-plagiarism: Bruno Frey gets away with a slap on the wrist" | 03/19/2012 Backup of Wikipedia article *Backup Wikipedia Category:Browse